Bad days
by Tanizard
Summary: It’s my first public humor fic, please R & R! “Chapter 1: Rex Raptor, the problem of Holidays” is up! I hope y’all like it!
1. Rex Raptor, the problem of Holidays

**BAD DAYS**

**Chapter 1: Rex Raptor, the problem of Holidays**

Rex walked in their classroom... until...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY REX!" The whole class shouted

Rex blinked "It isn't my birthday."

"Oh..." the whole class said as they went off their own business

Rex tried forgetting what happened...  
After the many times he couldn't.

The whole class always thought that everyday was Rex's birthday.  
During weekends, when Rex wakes up, he always, and I mean ALWAYS find all his classmates scattered in his room, ready to tell him "Happy Birthday Rex!" And after all those, he was ready for a Piñata, a birthday cake, a pin the tail on the dinosaur game. While his classmates? They were ready for a "SHUT UP! I HATE YOU ALL! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! CAN'T A RUNNER-UP IN THE REGIONAL GET PRIVACY HERE??!!" and some major ass-kicking.

Rex shook his head as he tried to forget all those thought and took another step towards his desk (Believe me, it's far)

"HAPPY NEW YEAR REX!" The class shouted again as Joey pulled a string hidden at the corner of the room, releasing confetti

"IT'S NOT NEW YEAR EITHER! Bakas." Rex shouted as he took another step

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Everybody shouted (Excluding Rex that is...) and chocolates and flowers were flying around the room

Mai was passing by the classroom (She was making a call from Domino high because, well... she was going to "The mall" in her cell phone too much that it ran out of battery) "Hey!" She said as she came in and slapped everybody on the... ass? She walked up to Rex and slapped him 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times on the face and left

"Owie..." Rex said as he rubbed his face and took another step

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A..." Everybody shouted once again

"HAPPY NEW LIFE!" Rex continued as he took off a gun and began shooting in the air. He ran out of bullets and took another step

"IMMACULATE CONCEPTION!" They shouted and brought out their rosaries

"NO IT ISN'T! IT WAS LAST WEDNESDAY!" Rex shouted, and JUMPED another step

"APRIL FOOLS!" Everybody said as a bucket of water fell on Rex's head

"Haha. Very funny guys." Rex said as he magically took out a towel to wipe himself, he CRAWLED another step

"NATIONAL STEP-ON-REX-RAPTOR DAY!" Everyone shouted as they ran on top of Rex

"It OW! Isn't OW! FUNNY! OW!" Rex said as the rampaged through him, he got up and started walking another step

"HAPPY ADULTS DAY!" Everyone exclaimed and bring up signs saying "We're on strike!"

"How many times do I have to tell you!? There is no Occasion today!" Rex said as he took another step

"MARTIN LUTHER KING, JR. 'S BIRTHDAY!" Everyone said and pulled up signs saying "Happy birthday Martin Luther King, Jr.!"

"It's on January 17 MONDAY! This is damn December 15! 10 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS! IT'S WEDNESDAY!" Rex growled and took another step

"NATIONAL FOUNDATION DAY!" Everyone said as they took out instruments and constructed a parade

"SHUT UP!" Rex shouted as everybody shut their mouths "Look, there is no occasion today. SO JUST KEEP QUIET!" Rex shouted and took another step

"WASHINGTON'S BIRTHDAY!" Everybody said and packed their stuff 'cuz they were goin' to go to his party! ... if he was having one that is

"It is not his birthday. It's on February 21." He said calmly and took another step

"GREENERY DAY!" Everyone shouted while un-packing their stuff because 'Washington's birthday was cancelled'

"What the? FUCK IT ISN'T!" Rex shouted and stomped another step

"CONSTITUTION DAY!" They shouted throwing ribbons, and Weevil, this time, pulled the string and RELEASES THE CONFETTI!

Rex sighed "Bastards." He took another step

"JAPANESE NATIONAL HOLIDAY!" They said

"NATIONAL KEEP-YOUR-MOUTH-SHUT DAY! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" Rex shouted back as he ran to his desk

"CHILDREN'S DAY! MEMORIAL DAY! INDEPENDENCE DAY! MARINE DAY!" they all said one by one, putting up signs that have the following holidays on them

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" Rex said and proceeded to get something from his backpack

"LABOR DAY!" They shouted at the top of their lungs

"NO IT ISN'T" Rex shouted back after getting what he needed: Ear plugs, he then went back to his seat

"RESPECT OF THE AGED DAY!" they all shouted and put on things that make them look old

"SHUT UP AND TAKE THOSE THINGS OUT! IT MAKES ME LOOK LIKE I HAVE GRANDPARENTS FOR CLASSMATES!" Rex shouted back and put on the ear plugs

"COLUMBUS DAY!" Everybody said as if their lungs were doubled by the minute

"... shut up..." Rex said, he panted, then looked back at them

"CULTURE DAY!" They said

"It's not today, it's on November 3..." Rex said turning back to his own table

"VETERANS DAY!" They all shouted

"Nope, not today." Rex said, rolling his eyes

"LABOR THANKSGIVING DAY!" They all shouted once again

"Sorry guys, not today... hey, why am I sorry? Oh I know, BECAUSE I'M DAMN SORRY THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TODAY!" Rex replied

"EMPEROR'S BIRTHDAY!" They shouted

"I think I'm gonna faint." Rex said feeling dizzy, he then collapsed

"AAHHHHH!!!!!!" Rex said waking up from the horrible nightmare that used to be real life, he looked at the time "4 am? Damnit, no more soda before bed..." Rex said as he got out of bed then...

" HappyNewYear'sDay,Adult'sDay,MartinLutherKingJr.'sBirthday,NationalFoundationDayWashington'sBirthday  
GreeneryDay,ConstitutionDayJapaneseNationalHoliday,Children'sDayMemorialDay,IndependenceDay,Marine Day,LaborDay,RespectfortheAgedDay,ColumbusDay,CultureDay,VeteransDay,LaborThanksgivingDay  
ThanksgivingDay,Emperor'sBirthdayAndMerryChristmas!" The same old classmates (note: Seto and Yami weren't in the whole "Holiday" thing)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Rex shouted

The next day

"I'm... never... gonna... drink soda before bed..." Rex says while dragging himself through the sidewalk

"Oh hi Rex." Yami says

"Hi Yami..." Rex says, with bags under his eyes

"What happened?" Yami asks

"Nightmare... long story." Rex replies "How 'bout you? What're you doing?" Rex asked

"Dueling Kaiba." Yami says

"Can I watch?" Rex asks

"Sure." Yami says

Seto smirks "You know Yami I'd like you to invite as many friends as you want, because today... IS NATIONAL DEFEAT-YAMI-YUGI-IN-A-DUEL DAY!" Seto teased while drawing is first 5 cards (his hand)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rex shouted, clutching his head (more of hat) and running in circles around the park (Yami and Seto were dueling in the park)

"What's wrong with him?" Seto asks

"I dunno..." Yami answers

END OF CHAPTER 1

R & R! Please tell me who to do next... and please tell me the problem! Thinking of the holiday thing was hard enough for me!


	2. Tea Gardner, the only friendship freak?

**BAD DAYS**

**Chapter 2: Tea Gardner, the only friendship freak?**

Tea enters the classroom until...

"Hi Tea! Let's be friends!" Shouts Serenity, looking as cute as possible

"Um... Serenity? What are you doing?" Tea asks with a weird tone

"Oh sorry Tea! Here! Let me pull your chair for you!" Serenity says, pulling Tea's chair for her

"Um... thanks Serenity..." Tea says as she takes a seat, Serenity goes back to her seat (Beside Tea)

"So Tea, you wanna like, eat together?" Serenity asks bringing out her lunch money  
"I can pay you! hehe!" Serenity giggles as she hides her money again

"Um... no thanks..." Tea says as she turn forward to face their blackboard until...

"Heya Tea!" Yugi shouts putting his chin on Tea's desk (Yugi's in front of her)

"GAH! Oh, it's just you Yugi..." Tea says as she sighs in relief that it wasn't any mauling Tea haters

"Wanna duel? I constructed my deck so we will both be goody-good friends!" Yugi says as he shows his deck filled with Tea's cards (Ex: Shining friendship, Skelengel, Happy Lover, Hourglass of Courage, Tenderness and etc.)

"Err... no thanks..." Tea says, getting off her seat (Which then falls because her bag is way too heavy)

"Oh! Here Tea let me get it for you!" Serenity says as she dashes to Tea's chair pulling it up

"Serenity! Need some help?" Yugi says as he gets the other end of Tea's chair to pull it up

"Thanks Yugi! You're best, best, best, best, best, best, best friends!" Serenity says hugging Tea and Yugi

"Hey Tea! Look! I got a shining friendship card!" Joey says showing his "new" card to Tea

"Um... that's nice Joey..." Tea says trying to sneak out of the classroom before more of those monsters who claim they are Serenity, Yugi and Joey

"Why are you going Tea?" Serenity, Yugi and Joey ask

"um... I need to go to the bathroom!" Tea said, thinking of the best excuse... and that's what she can think of?

"No need to that, Tea... we're friends!" Yugi says

"Yeah! And since I'm your friend, I'll go to the bathroom for you!" Joey says while leaving the classroom to... go to the bathroom for Tea?

"See? With friends, anything is possible!" Serenity says

"Tea! Serenity! Yug! Look! A new friend!" Tristan shouts from his seat, pointing to Ryou

"YAY!" Serenity and Yugi shouts and run over to Ryou

"Okay guys, what's wrong with you?" Tea asks while they shake hands with Ryou

"Nothing, Tea!" Tristan says, petting Ryou on the head

"Sure?" Tea asks

"PERFECTLY SURE! Hehe!" Ryou, Yugi, Tristan and Serenity shout

"Okay, fine." Tea says

"Hi Tea! DO you want a friendship duel? I heard that if two friends have a friendship duel, their bonds will become even stronger! Imagine that!" Ryou says, bring out his "newly constructed" friendship deck

"No thanks..." Tea replies

"Why? C'mon Tea! It'll be fun!" Yugi says

"Hey Tea! I'm done going to the bathroom for you!" Joey shouts, running in the classroom

"Right..." Tea says with a weird look

"Tea! Long time, no see!" Miho Nozaka (Season 0) says while coming in their classroom

"Miho? Um... nice seeing you again?" Tea asks (More of says)

"I wanna be your best, best, best, best, best, best, best, best, best, best friend!" Miho says, swaying her head to her sides during every "best"

"I thought we were always (best x10) friends." Tea says

"No, we were just (best x3) friends! Here's out chance! WOOHOO!" Miho says while she, Yugi, Tristan, Serenity, Ryou and Joey jump in joy

"Hi Tea!" says a certain bug boy

"Oh... Weevil Underwood." Tea says in a gross tone

"yup! Sorry what I have said to you before, wanna be (best x100) friends?" Weevil says

"Um... I'd like to but..." Tea says, being interrupted

"Great!" Weevil says as he puts a hand on her shoulder

"Hey! More friends!" Rex says running to the "friendship group"

"You too?" Tea says

"Yup! Wanna be friends?" Rex says

"Um..." Tea says, not sure of anything

"i take that as a Yes!" Rex shouts

"Um... are you REALLY okay, guys?" Tea asks

"YUP!" They all shout

"Um... I think it's time to... eat lunch?" Tea says (Man, they didn't have classes YET? Cool!) pointing outside

"Great! I'll bring your food!" Yugi says, grabbing Tea's lunch

"I'll bring your table!" Serenity says, dragging Tea's desk

"I'll bring your chair!" Weevil says getting her chair, her bag falls  
"And your bag!" Weevil says while putting her bag on top of her chair (Which he is carrying)

"How about you 5?" Tea asks Ryou, Rex, Tristan, Joey and Miho

"Hmm... We'll bring YOU!" Rex, Ryou, Tristan, Joey and Miho say, grabbing Tea and carrying her... in a weird way to the cafeteria

"AAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Tea screams as they almost hit a wall

"See? Now you don't have to get tired from walking! Aren't we the best friends you ever had?" Joey asks

"Yeah... now to show my appreciation that you're my good friends, I'd like TO WALK ON MY OWN!" Tea shouts

"No, Tea! It's okay! You don't have to repay us!" Miho says

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT...!" Tea shouts, pointing to a...  
... pole that almost cut her in half  
"Pole... That's it! I'm sick of this! I'm walking to the cafeteria!" Tea says angrily

"We're sorry Tea. Besides, we're already in the cafeteria." Rex says

"Fine!" Tea shouts, stomping to their table

"Tea! Over here!" Serenity, Weevil and Yugi shout while pointing to her desk, chair (And bag?) and lunch

"Grrr..." Tea says while she goes to the table and eats

AFTER LUNCH

"Uh oh... not again..." Tea says as she sees them running after her

"FRIENDS!" They shouted

"AHH! Okay that's it! EARLY DISMISSAL! EARLY DISMISSAL!" Tea shouted and ran around grabbing her bag and exiting the school, she went home

(Still at school)

"... we surely got her!" Rex says

"Yeah!" Yugi says

"I told you my plan would work!" Serenity says

END

R & R! Please give me more ideas!  
And oh if you DID review me and I DIDN'T use your idea, sorry! I might have thought of something but couldn't put it to words! '  
If you already reviewed, try waiting, I'll try to put your ideas into words!


End file.
